


Dinner

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Random cutesy scene from a possible family dinner in the Solo household.((It's 2am I have to get up for work at 7 I haven't slept in almost 24 hours I'm eating a cold McChicken I found in the back of the fridge that I'm pretty sure has been there at least a week my dog is sleeping on my foot I'm supposed to be writing a paper for school but here I am, writing fluffy fanfics. Seriously what's happened to my life?))





	

As Leia's ship pulled up to the house, the first thing she noticed was the Christmas tree, their brand new tree, laying in a charred, mangled heap on the curb. 

Sighing, she got out of the ship and walked up to the front door, idly wondering what the excuse was going to be this time.

"Ben!", she yelled, dropping her keys on the end table and going into the living room.

"Yeah mom?", he asked, popping in from the kitchen, a glass of blue milk in his hand.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?", she asked, looking pointedly at the spot where the tree had been.

"Oh, yeah, that", he said innocently, as he slugged down his drink to stall for a few seconds. "I HAD to get it out of the house, mom; the hideous decorations Han put on it were making me physically ill."

"So--you thought it more prudent to throw out the entire tree, rather than just the decorations?"

"I'm nothing if not really, really thorough. And besides, that damn thing was mocking me, anyway. You should have heard all the insulting things it was saying about me!"

"The tree . . . was mocking you? That's what you're saying to me, seriously?"

"Yes, mom!", he shrieked, lifting his now-empty glass with his mind and throwing it into the wall. "Why does no one in this house ever take me seriously?!"

Taking a deep breath, she calmly went into the kitchen to get the broom.

"You know", she said, bending down to sweep up the remains of the cup, "I heard theyre offering new anger management classes down at the community center , and . . . "

"I DONT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!", he yelled, igniting his saber and neatly slicing his father's easy chair in half.

"Ben.", she said sternly, turning around to face him. "Destroying the tree was one thing. Breaking my dishes was another. But you are NOT going to sit there and fuck up the furniture, too. Do you have any idea how much that chair cost? It was my anniversary present to your dad!"

"Two things, mom", he said, smirking. One, I didn't 'sit' there and mess up the chair; I was clearly standing. And two, for the hundred million billionth time, it's KYLO! K-Y-L-O, KYLO!"

"That's it young man, go to your room! And if I so much as hear a flicker from that saber of yours, you'll be grounded until you're my age! Is that understood, KYLO?"

"You can't tell me to go to my room! You can't ground me! I'm 20 years old! I'm a grown man!"

"Well as long as this 'grown man' lives under MY roof, rent-free I might add, he WILL do as I say."

He waved his hand in front of her. "You do not need me to go to my room."

"That STILL doesn't work on me, 'Kylo'. Now go to your room!"

"SO unfair!", he grumbled, turning and stomping up the stairs to his room.

This boy will be the death of me, she thought wearily to herself, as she carried the remains of the broken cup into the kitchen and tossed them down the trash compactor.

Twenty minutes later he yelled down "Hey Mom, can Hux come over?"

"You know I -- really don't like that guy, Ben."

"Kylo. And you don't like any of my friends!"

"Yes I do, dear. Or I would, if you had any decent ones."

"Oh come on!", he said, coming halfway down the stairs and leaning over the bannister. "Who are YOU to judge MY friends! Look at yours! Half the people who come around here are dads criminal buddies, the other half your stick-up-their-asses politicians!"

"And besides which," he continued, scowling, "Hux isn't just my friend; he's also my boyfriend, and I love him. I'd really like you to accept that someday. You and Han."

"I never said I didn't "accept" it, and neither did your father, and you know that, kid. We wouldn't care if you chose to love a man, a woman, a Gungan or even a Wampa. We would just prefer if you were with someone more--I don't know, light-side inclined? Maybe?"

He rolled his eyes. "Get with it, mom, everyone is Team Dark Side these days. I miss Grandpa; HE understood me. HE was Team Dark Side before it was cool!"

"For the love of Yoda, I don't think I can take any more of you waxing poetic over my deadbeat dad."

"Grandpa was fucking awesome, and you know it!"

"Language, Ben," she said. Sighing wearily, she decided to go back to the former subject. "Fine, Hux can come over. Is he coming before or after dinner?"

"Before, I think. He really likes your cooking."

She rolled her eyes. "That's great; trying to guilt me into feeding the little megalomaniacal maniac?"

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. "So he has ambitions in life. Is that such a bad thing?"

"When those ambitions include goal attainment by means of mass genocide, then yes. A very bad thing."

"I do the same things, you know. Have the same goals. You love ME, don't you?"

"That's different," she said, walking to him and circling him in a brief warm hug. "You're my son and I love you, my sweet little Ewok."

"Geeez mom!", he groaned, shrugging out of her arms. "Promise me you'll never ever call me that in front of Hux; he'd never let me live it down!"

"Oh, come on, Ben", she said, teasingly. It's gotta be better than some of that mushy gushy crap he calls you."

"You know which of his nicknames I like the best? KYLO."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't call you that at all; it would take away from the sweetness of him calling you that."

He grimaced, flopping down on the couch. "You're really really stubborn, you know that?"

She smiled, leaning over the couch to drop a kiss on his forehead. "Where do you think YOU get it from?"

She went into the kitchen to start dinner.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Before she could even turn around from the oven, Kylo was flying down the stairs and to the door.

Ugh. That guy again.

She studiously ignored the obvious sounds of them hugging and kissing, waiting for them to come into the room. 

For some reason, whenever Hux came over, he always insisted on giving her a hug, and a small bouquet of some sort. The first part was tolerable; he always smelled good and was impeccably dressed, but the second a little weird.

Ben had explained that the how-to-be-a-dictator-while-still-maintaining-some-kind-of-etiquette books that Hux read had suggested the old-world custom of bringing flowers to the lady of the house in which you are a guest.

She appreciated the gesture, although it made her more than a little uncomfortable.

And no matter what she did, the flowers always died in a few days, anyway.

Eventually they came in, and she received the usual hug and flowers, daisies this time.

"So how are you, Miss Leia?", he asked her as she searched for a vase.

She had insisted from the beginning that he call her Leia; he felt uncomfortable not putting some sort of title before her name, so they compromised with this middle-ground salutation.

"I'm doing just fine, dear, how about yourself?", she replied, tuning out as rambled for a bit about his latest evil endeavors. 

She was a master at pretending to listen, developed from years living with her braggart husband.

Nobody really knew that her oft-practiced "Mm hm's" and "That's interesting's" weren't 100% genuine, except maybe for Ben, and he never gave her away. 

At that moment her loveable scoundrel of a husband came in the back door with Chewbacca, his Wookie best friend.

Han came over to her and swung her off her feet, spinning her around in a circle before setting her down and kissing her, softly at first then deeper, seeming oblivious to the other people in the room.

Twenty years, she thought to herself, smiling around his lips. Twenty years and this man still makes my heart pound. His kiss still takes my breath away. Really rather unfair.

"Ugh, you guys, get a room," said Ben, blushing.

"We did 'get a room', pal, that's why you're here," he said, going to his son and rumpling his hair.

"C'mon Han, you're killing me here," said Ben, trying to straighten his hair back to the way it was.

Ben had stopped calling his father "dad" a long time ago, instead referring to him by his given name, and Han didn't seem upset by this at all. He even returned this habit, in a way, by always going out of his way to call his son "Kylo", rather than Ben. 

It was a soft spot in an otherwise often tense relationship. 

"Hux, how are ya, kid?", he asked, extending his hand to his son's boyfriend.

Like Leia, Han didn't really like this sometimes odd, often exhaustive partner of his son, but he was infinitely more easy going about the entire situation.

"Besides", he had often said to her, "Who else are we gonna find to put up with our kid the way he does?"

She had to agree on that point.

Chewie walked around the room giving everyone his usual bone-crushing Wookie hugs, occasionally speaking something in Shyriiwook; of which really only Han understood. 

Having lived with Han so long, so had picked up on Shyriiwook basics, and she knew that Ben had actually studied the language much more in-depth than she had; although putting their knowledge into practice was still a work in progress for the both of them.

"Dinners almost ready", she told them, opening the oven to peak at her Bantha roast. "Ben and Hux, you two go set the table. And set three extra places; Uncle Luke and cousin Rey might be coming over, and you know if Rey comes, Finn will be there, too.

"Han, you and Chewie go wash your hands, and don't give it that lick and a promise wash either like you did last time; this time I'll be checking."

The doorbell rang again, and Hux went to answer it. There were more greetings, handshakes and Wookie hugs as the people came into the warm room.

"Leeeeeia!", said her brother, coming up behind her and giving her waist a warm, friendly squeeze.

"Hi, Luke," she said, turning around and smiling. "How's my favorite brother?"

"Your favorite brother is starving! What are we eating?", he asked, peeking intent he oven. 

"Bantha Roast, potatoes, wild rice, corn on the cob, and of course, your favorite, blue milk."

He grinned, patting his stomach. "You know some of the students at my academy think I've been putting on weight, and I can see why."

"You could always NOT come for dinner, you know", she said teasingly. Or you could NOT have seconds and thirds each time."

"Well where's the fun in that?", he asked with a smirk. "Besides, I'm only trying to keep up with your son and your husband. Those two can really put it away!", he chuckled. "Not even Chewie eats that much; I'm shocked that they're as in shape as they are."

"You've got a point there," she nodded. "Do me a favor and take this tray out of the oven for me, it's really heavy."

"No problem, sis," he said, as he used the Force to levitate the roasting pan out of the oven and unto the table.

"Show-off", she said, shaking her head.

"It's what I do best, my dear sister."

Looking out into the living room, she could see Rey standing next to Ben and Hux, Rey showing off the new lightsaber she had recently made. Finn was leaning against the wall behind her, arms around her waist and head resting on her shoulder, watching. 

She saw the scowl on Ben's face as she was speaking, and prayed to herself that he controlled whatever feelings were causing that scowl. When Hux took her lightsaber and turned it around in his hands, complementing her on the craftsmanship, his look deepened even further.

A long time ago, when they were both in their early teens, Ben and Rey had put on a demonstration lightsaber match for the pupils at Luke's academy. 

Ben had actually studied at Luke's academy for a number of years, and was the most talented lightsaber user to come from Luke's school to date. 

Rey, although his daughter, had never had the desire to train as a Jedi, and her father had respected her wishes and enrolled her in normal school rather than his academy.

She did, however, enjoy crafting various light sabers as a hobby, and was happy to step in and give a hand in teaching her dad's students the correct usage of the saber.

Ben, thinking his skills would more than protect him, challenged her to a mock lightsaber duel in a sneaky effort to make himself look really good in the eyes of the other students.

What no one expected was that Rey would have a natural affinity towards using one--or that she would beat Ben soundly in front of everybody, leaving a scar across his face during the heat of the moment.

With Bacta treatments, the scar faded out; but apparently the memory never did. Or the embarrassment.

Rey herself seemed oblivious to his dubious attitude regarding her; rather she idolized and adored her big cousin, always trying to find ways to gain his admiration and approval.

He was staring at her now with that darkening look on his face, the one that would change from sullen to actively ranting in no time at all.

She was about to go in there and subtly take him aside to warn him about creating a scene, when Hux grabbed his hand, giving it a firm  
squeeze as he kissed his cheek, then leaned up to whisper something into his ear.

Whatever he said put Ben at ease; all the tenseness drained out of his face, and he actually smiled, squeezing Hux's hand back before taking Rey's lightsaber and complimenting her himself, earning a happy smile in return.

"I guess Han is right," she thought to herself. "Hux really IS good for Ben."

Putting the last of the dishes on the table, she called out "Dinner's ready!" to the waiting crowd.

Everyone seated themselves around the large table, laughing and talking and helping themselves to food and drinks.

Individual talks turned into group topics, everyone contributing bits of themselves and their days at work or school, keeping the conversation going smoothly the whole time.

As she ate, Leia looked around the table, smiling to herself.

These people sitting here, dark side or light, blood related or not, were her family.

They didn't always get along, or see eye to eye on even the most basic of things, but none of that mattered.

There was an unspoken bond here, present among the people in this room, that would take the strongest of powers to break.

Dinner ended, the table cleared as Luke and Finn volunteered to do dishes while the rest of the group gravitated towards the living room, to play a large game of Sabaac.

Leia smiled to herself again, still feeling the warm glow of family togetherness and the unusually peaceful evening at the Solo household, when a sudden yell pulled her out of her reverie.

"Kylo!! What the hell did you do to my chair?!"


End file.
